


Sonic's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The Sonic Boom version of one of my all-time favorite scenes from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.Sonic gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Sticks tries to save Sonic from it.





	

[Sonic has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Sonic: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Sticks' voice is heard.]

Sticks: Never fear! Sticks the Badger is here!

[Sticks is standing on top of a hill. She tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams.] 

Sonic: Oh, it's about time you got here!

[Knuckles arrives just as Sticks gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Sonic under itself.]

Sonic: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Sonic begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Sonic: Ah... AHHH...

[Knuckles realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Sticks, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Sticks tries to inspect it...]

Sonic: AAAAHHHH... CHOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Sonic releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Sonic is inside of - where it was, and knocks Sticks off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Sonic sneezes three more times.]

Sonic: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AHH... CHOO!!

[Sticks and Knuckles cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Sonic: AH-CHOOOOOO!!

[Sonic sneezes again, causing Sticks and Knuckles to cringe. Knuckles decides to help Sonic out of the crater.]

Knuckles: Need some help, dude?

[Sonic nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Sonic: AHHHHH-CHOOOOOO!!

[Sticks plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Sonic rubs his nose on his glove and looks at her in irritation.]

Sticks: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Sonic: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! [rubs his nose] ...schmo or what?

**"Well... that just happened," Lumpy said to himself. "What even is Sonic Boom, anyway?"**

**"Lumpy, you don't wanna know," Meowth said. "It's about as bad as every other Sneeze Attack fanfic that this girl wrote, if not worse."**

**"Can you at least tell me who Sticks is?" Lumpy replied.**

**"Probably the girl Sonic ends up dating at the end of the series." Meowth made a guess. "I don't know, she's a new character. She better not be as annoying as Amy, though."**

THE END


End file.
